


Star Wars Inspired Poetry

by kciel



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Canonical Character Death, Heavy Angst, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kciel/pseuds/kciel
Summary: Just a collection of poems I wrote about various characters of Star Wars, including my own OC.





	1. The Termination of a Solo Father

Heartstrings severed by their own blood,   
Staring into the darkened eyes of a result―  
Eyes that held small flecks of his past self. 

"You're there," he thinks, "I see you."  
There are unshed tears beneath the dark lashes―  
That of the lonely child they left long ago.

He reaches out to him, touches his face.  
He had grown taller, towering over him―  
The sword plunged deeper until the pain was dissipated. 

A thousand hearts cried out to him  
Once he found sweet release and plummeted―  
Down, down, down, to ground that no longer held him.

The wail of a furry beast invaded his ears one last time,  
And silently he prayed for his son to remain standing,  
Images of a lost family flashing behind his eyes in his final moments.


	2. The Loss of a Brother

He knew from the beginning  
Of the child's clouded future,   
But like with most things,  
His thoughts were ignored.

His master spoke of prophecies and prophets  
With such blind faith, even as he lay dying in his arms.  
Only speaking of the boy as he looked into his apprentice's eyes for the last time.

He began to believe,  
Even though he knew―  
Knew of the fear, of the defiance, of the affairs.  
He chose to ignore it as everyone always had.

He knew,  
But he didn't want to know,  
Unable to continue watching his friend, his brother, his only disastrous attachment  
Slay the ones he once smiled fondly at  
With the eyes of the innocent boy he knew,  
The boy he practically raised.

He knew―  
Of the injustice, of the pressure.  
But he did nothing  
Because he didn't want to know.  
He longed to be ignored again,  
Almost rejoicing when others refused to believe,  
But he knew.

And as he stared at the severed body of his brother,  
And heard the screams of agony,  
He knew he was at fault,  
But he didn't want to know,  
Because if he did, he would break.

He knew―  
Even as flames engulfed the body,  
Hate screamed at his retreating back,  
Tears streaming down his face for the first time in years―  
He had loved and lost.

But it would have been better if he hadn't loved at all.

He knew  
His hope had been lost,  
But like with most things,  
His thoughts were ignored.

Staring at the infant faces,   
The remaining pieces of his family,  
He knew  
He hadn't lost him completely.

But he had lost himself.


	3. The Fall of Zeth Ren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeth Ren is an original character created by me that I hope to further elaborate on in the future.

The sky seemed dark despite the daylight  
As a lone figure plummeted to the unforgiving ground―  
Falling, falling, falling into the sharpened debris below  
With the rest of the broken armor and crumpled bodies,  
Where he belonged.

His ship had abandoned him along with his strength,  
And he stared with resignation at the protruding rod,  
Tried to raise himself, though he knew it was useless.   
Letting out a quiet raspy groan, he collapsed back down,  
And gazed up at the battle taking place in the skies.

His body felt heavy as did his hearts and mind.  
He felt defeated, worthless, and wished for death to come.  
He shifted slightly, embedded the rod deeper inside,  
Heard the disgusting squish of damaged organs,  
And let out a pained gasp as he spat blood.

"I deserve this," he thought solemnly, "I failed you."  
The presence of another grew closer and he dropped his head to the side―ashamed.   
A figure cloaked in black approached him,   
Kneeling down to examine his bloodied face.

His hearts leapt with joy and fear at the sight of the familiar mask,  
Longing to speak, but unable to through the pain.  
He reached out to him through the Force,  
Longing for punishment―death, anger, brutality. 

But there was none.

Kylo Ren pulled his saber from his belt, debating.  
"Do it," he begged him, "Please, Master..."  
But he didn't.

There was a feeling, a sensation, an abomination,  
Present in the invisible field between them―  
An attachment Zeth did not deserve.

He cried out―frustrated and confused,  
"Kill me, I don't deserve to live in the same galaxy as you."  
But he refused.

"I'm scum!"  
"Quiet."

A muffled scream tumbled past his lips  
As his master mercilessly slid the metal rod  
Out of his abdomen and let the blood pour.   
The pole was tossed aside―like Zeth from his ship,   
Defeated. 

"You should leave me."  
"I said, quiet."

Ren lifted Ren from the battlefield,  
And his body lay limp in his arms.   
He could hear him plead his guilt through the Force,  
But he ignored it.

He would not abandon his apprentice  
The way his first master had done to him.


End file.
